chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlanders
Overlanders (Homo sapiens mobianus) are a sub-species of the Human race that lived on Mobius since the 24th Century to the 33rd Century. They were generally seen as the enemies of the Mobian people. Overlanders themselves are physically similar to baseline Humanity with a few notable exceptions, one of the most prominant being the lack of a small finger on the hands as well as on the feet, meaning that Overlanders only possess 16 digits on all of their limbs compared to a Human's 20. Additionally, there is minor genetic differentiation that may have come from long-term exposure to Mobius' universe that may have led to something of a divergent evolution. Overlanders are currently not present on Mobius, instead moving en masse to the planet Mabia, which is located in the Mobius universe's version of Alpha Centauri. Here they operate under Colin Kintobor, rebuilding society and moving on from their hostility against the Mobians. History At the beginning of the 24th Century, Overlanders did not exist and instead they were all originally Terra Novan Humans, which were more or less identical in genetic composition to baseline Humanity. When the initial colony ships displaced from Earth made contact with the remains of the Xorda superweapon on Mobius' solar system, it caused a swap of genetic information between Humans and animals aboard the ships. While the Humans themselves saw no change apart from very minor physical changes, some of them started to notice, over a few generations, a minor birth defect. The small finger on each hand and the small toe on each foot was noticed to be missing. The cases were originally small, but they began to grow over the years. The Overlanders though were not yet known as such. During the early 24th Century, they were still considered fully Human, but a number of colonists were dissatisfied with the way that the new anthro citizens of Eden Valley were being thought of as citizens, whereas some of the Humans were not in support of this new idea. Many decided to leave the settlement and head into the north, thus adopting the name of Northlanders. It wouldn't be long before the Northlanders would stage their own attack on the remains of the colonial fleet in orbit, taking one of the ships, the Magnolia out of orbit and crashing it into the northern part of Northamer. While it was an act of clear hostility, Eden Valley would not engage in war with them on the grounds of hoping to pave a path of peace for the future. Unofficially though, multiple scouting missions and special operations were conducted to ascertain the situation of the Northlanders. Using the deorbited remains of the ''Magnolia, ''MegaCentral, the largest Northlander city on Mobius was built, and the surviving AI core of the ship would be used to serve as the city's superintendent. Around this time, the Northlanders would come to be called Overlanders thanks to a nickname that stuck when it was observed that their settlements were located 'over' the lands of the Humans and Mobians when looking at a map. To further seclude themselves against the southern coalition of races, the Overlanders engaged in small level nuclear strikes against Eden Valley and the surrounding location which caused small radiation outbreaks which did damage to citizens, buildings, and other infrastructure. Though a large majority of Humans and indeed their Mobians sought shelter, it led to a clear and now open hostility against the Overlanders. Category:Mobius Category:Species